LUNÁTICO y lunático uNa HiStOrIa PeRsOnAl
by Blythe.Naurin
Summary: Historia corta, que se ahonda más que un angst en los pensamientos ambivalentes de Remus... Lean y rr!
1. Mitades

**_LUNÁTICO y lunático... uNa HiStOrIa PeRsOnAl_**

por Blythe

producción de Nauglamír Company

Summary: Historia corta, que se ahonda más que un angst en los pensamientos **ambivalentes** de Remus... Lean y rr!

Disclaimer: Creo que es bastante evidente, ¿no? Los personajes que ustedes conocen (Diggory, James, Lily, Pettigrew, Remus y Sirius) no me pertenecen, sino a Rowling bueno, Sirius sí, pero muchas dicen lo mismo; Susan March la usan en muchos fics y no sé a quien adjudicarle su creación, pero por supuesto no soy yo. El entorno y elementos mágicos son creación de Rowling, también. Las mitades sí son creación mía, en este modo, pero, supongo, provienen de los dibujitos, donde aparecen su diablito y angelito. Rogue, conociendo mis mitades (Mi y mi), me dio la idea de hacer este fict. Y ella (Rogue), es, en efecto, una amiga, y no una creación mía.

Capítulo I: **Mitades**

Remus está sentado. Es sábado. Sus amigos aún duermen, pero él no se siente como para ello, porque...

_LUNÁTICO__: porque es un pesado, sólo por eso..._

_lunático__: no seas así, sabés que está deprimido..._

_LUNÁTICO__: ¿y qué? Por su culpa no estoy soñando en lo que va a pasar en la cena cuando hagamos el plan de Sirius._

_lunático__: ¿No crees que es demasiado cruel? Te has juntado demasiado con Sirius, es totalmente imposible convivir contigo. _

_LUNÁTICO__: Sirius simplemente ha sacado a relucir lo mejor de mí._

_lunático__: No, te has vuelto un total egoísta; antes, por lo menos, por Remus te preocupabas. No sé para qué intento hablar contigo si eres un insensible._

_LUNÁTICO__: ¿A quién le dices insensible, inútil sentimental?_

_lunático__: ¡Ay! ¡Que grosero! ¡Pobre Remus, una de sus mitades es tan ordinaria!_

_LUNÁTICO__: ¿Quieres comer parrilla? –dice, apuntándolo con algo semejante a un tenedor gigante que lanza chispas en las puntas–_

_lunático__: La violencia no lleva a nada..._

_LUNÁTICO__: De cualquier modo, es totalmente satisfactoria –le acerca más el tenedor–_

_"¿Y podrías dejar de llamarle tenedor? es un tridente, te ere i de e ene te e TRIDENTE, ¿lo has entendido?_

_¿Me lo dices a mí, mocoso insolente? –Blythe le apunta con su varita, cuarenta y un centímetro, rígida, madera de caoba, fibras de corazón de dragón en el núcleo–_

_LUNÁTICO__: Sí, claro que te lo digo a vos. ¿Creés que te tengo miedo?_

_¡Si no dejás de hablarme así, probarás lo que mi varita y yo podemos hacer!_

_LUNÁTICO__: Como si te tuviera miedo..._

_¿A no? –con un rápido movimiento de la varita lo aturde– Espero que eso te enseñe, insolente._

_lunático__: ¿no crees que eso fue demasiado para el pobre?_

_No puedo creerlo, con todo lo que te insultó y faltó el respeto, y amenazó y te gritó y lo mal que trató a Remus, y –Blythe hace una pausa para tomar aire– aún lo defiendes... Realmente –continúa murmurando sobre "los ánimos de hoy en día"–_

_lunático__: Bueno, bueno, está bien, no lo defiendo más. ¿Puedes seguir con la historia por favor? –lunático con unos movimientos de sus manos hace que LUNÁTICO aparezca sobre una camilla con rueditas–_

_Gracias, lo voy a hacer:_

Como decía antes que cierto importuno me interrumpiera _–Blythe mira a LUNÁTICO que yace en la camilla–_, Remus se encontraba al lado del lago, mirando cómo el calamar gigante dejaba salir sus tentáculos y luego los sumergía de nuevo. No tenía ganas de dormir, porque _–Blythe mira a ambos lados con ojos de asesina–_ se hallaba ante una crisis depresiva, causada por Amy Kent.

_lunático__: ¿Tan mal está?_

_A la gente le gusta la emoción; cuanto peor esté el personaje mejor._

_lunático__: Está bien, entonces._

Habían estado saliendo por un tiempo de dos meses, algo inusitado en mi hermo..., digo, nuestro amigo. Esa chica realmente le había "pegado" fuerte; no podía sacársela de la cabeza.

Y, de repente, la ve, saliendo del castillo, con los ojos fijos en ningún sitio. Se siente tentado de llamarla, pero no sabe si hacerlo o no; ella sigue su camino, evidentemente sin rumbo fijo. El merodeador se siente ante la necesidad de hablar con ella y decirle que la perdona...

_LUNÁTICO__: ¿Cómo va a perdonarla con lo que le hizo? Me descanso un momento y esto se descontrola... –mira a Blythe y lunático retándolos a decir lo contrario–_

_lunático__: ¿no vez que él sufre por ella? Yo creo que tendría que hacerlo._

_LUNÁTICO__: No, Remus, no vayas, volverá a engañarte con otro._

_Creo que, por esta vez, he de estar de acuerdo con el Señor Grosero._

_lunático__: ella está muy arrepentida, además dijo que no había sido su culpa, que él la había besado a la fuerza._

_LUNÁTICO__: ¿y tú le crees? ¡Crédulo!_

_¡Cállate, LUNÁTICO! –De nuevo con mirada de asesina– ¡Nunca me contaste que ella había dicho que no tenía la culpa!_

_LUNÁTICO__: ¿Y cuál es el caso, si ella, de todos modos, mintió?_

_–Blythe mira a todos lados para que nadie la vea, y aturde por segunda vez en menos de media hora y con más ahínco a LUNÁTICO– lunático, aprovecha; has que Remus hable con ella._

_lunático__: No es que me moleste, pero, ¿por qué tú no ayudas un poco?_

_¿Qué, tienes miedo? Eres un Gryffindor, ¿o no? –con acento sardónico, aunque en seguida vuelve a la normalidad– Ya me he metido bastante, la directora me mataría si llegara tan lejos; ¡y aprovecha antes que LUNÁTICO despierte!_

Remus se levanta, y la llama. Sus lind... eh, digo, sus almendrados ojos aún no tienen el brillo habitual, son algo tristes desde que se pelearon.

Ella frena, y lo mira con los ojos brillosos, sorprendida.

–Hola, Amy –le dice Remus recobrando algo de su alegría.

_¡Que cursi, ¿no?!_

_lunático__: ¿Cursi? –su rostro manifiesta su incredulidad– ¿Cómo que es cursi?_

_Déjalo, no lo entenderías._

_lunático__: Explicame, por favor._

_Quiero seguir con la historia, gracias._

–Hola, Remus –lo mira–. ¿Podrás perdonarme? –pregunta ella sin más preámbulo. Ya más de una vez se lo ha dicho, pero, hasta ahora, él la había ignorado. Demasiado le había dolido que lo "engañara" con otro.

"Ya te dije que no fue a propósito, Diggory me besó, y... lo siento, nunca te haría daño adrede, lo siento, Remus –le dice, y una lágrima resbala por su mejilla.

_lunático__: ¡Ay, pobrecilla! –su cara denota pena– Bien, Remus, vamos a perdonarla:_

_¿Pobrecilla? Ya me imagino lo que van a ser juntos. Voy a tener asco a lo dulce por un mes –susurra para sí–_

_lunático__: ¿Decías?_

_¿Yo? Ah, nada. ¿Continuamos? –el ánimo hace un movimiento cefálico en actitud de asentimiento–_

Remus se acerca lentamente a ella, tomándole la cabeza por detrás, y posa sus labios suavemente sobre los de ella. El resultado se traduce en un beso tierno, reconciliante.

Luego, pasaron la mañana caminando. ¡Era tan lindo estar juntos de nuevo!

XXXXXXXXXX –O–O– XXXXXXXXXX

A mediodía, en el Gran Salón, van a comer con todos.

_Es algo que se sobrentendía, ¿no? Anyway._

Remus y Amy llegan abrazados, lo que sorprende a los amigos de ambos...

_LUNÁTICO__: Admite que sorprendió a unos cuantos. No todas, pero hay algunas chicas que están interesadas en Remus._

_¿Ya despertaste? ¡No es justo!_

_LUNÁTICO__: ¿Vas a admitirlo? –ignorándola–_

_Bien, bien, lo admito. ¿Puedo seguir?_

_Como decía la insolente mitad de Remus..._

_LUNÁTICO__: ¡Oye!, ¿cómo que insolente?_

_¡ERES UN INSOLENTE! Si no quieres que aturda de nuevo, CÁLLATE YA –LUNÁTICO pone cara de por esta vez me rindo, y le saca la lengua cuando Blythe se da vuelta para seguir narrando la historia. Ésta no lo nota–_

...no sólo a los amigos de ambos les sorprende verlos juntos, también a las admiradoras del chico (por demás justificada admiración).

_Lo siento, eso no lo dije; ya dije que lo siento –Blythe es amenazada de cambiar de narrador si sigue con sus comentarios fuera de lugar–. ¡Ya dije que lo siento! ¡Perdón! –es perdonada, pero "por esta vez"–_

Se sientan juntos a comer. El resto del día, todos los alumnos de sexto, lo dedican a estudiar. Los profesores, por faltar sólo un año para los EXTASIS, los más importantes exámenes, exigen muchísimo, más que en cuarto, año preparativo de de las MHB.

Los Merodeadores (menos cierta rata)...

_–Blythe es amenazada por comentarios fuera de lugar tan reiterados y nuevamente con cambiar de narrador– Lo siento de nuevo. Cambio lo que dije:_

Los Merodeadores (menos cierto joven de escasa estatura que se complementa en sentido horizontal _–lo sé, exageré un poco–_) son bastante solicitados para ayudar en las tareas. Remus y Amy trabajan juntos; mientras James y el apuesto Sirius...

_–De nuevo es amenazada Blythe– Lo siento, pero saben que Sirius... es Sirius –le responden que no importa quién sea, que la amenaza sigue en pie–. Haré lo posible:_

...mientras James y Sirius trabajan solos con constantes interrupciones de sus compañeros de curso, de cursos inferiores e incluso mayores.

Notas de la narradora: 

¿Les parece que me merezco que me trates así por unos pequeños deslices? Cualquiera los puede tener (y más cuando se trata de Remus, Sirius o la rata imbécil)

Por favor, comenten, que si no, creo que van a cambiar de narradora... ¡no, por favor! _–_Blythe pone mirada de inocente y un "coso" de angelito sobre su cabeza muy semejante al de lunático_–_

Aclaración: No le robé el como–se–llame de angelito a lunático; lo tomé prestado de mi propia mitad (mi). Para que después no digan cosas malas de mí, que ya me alcanza con "loca".

Notas de la autora:

¡Hola! Este capítulo tiene algunas partes rescritas, ¿y eso les importa? (Lo digo porque casi nadie se molesta en dejarme un rr).

Veamos una cosa: luego de leer una historia, lo correcto es dejar un rr, ¿nunca les enseñaron eso? Es de mala educación no hacerlo...

Mi: ¿Desde cuándo?

Desde ahora, y porque yo lo digo. Si no, hablo con tío Hades y cuídense... Es tan bueno, siempre me da todos mis gustos.

Hablando en serio y nadie me diga "¿vos, en serio? ja, ja, etc.", díganme lo que les parece, así sé cómo mejorarlo, etc.

Se despide deprimida por falta de rr's,

Blythe


	2. Discusiones Entre Mitades

**_LUNÁTICO y lunático... uNa HiStOrIa PeRsOnAl_**

por Blythe

producción de Nauglamír Company

Disclaimer: Creo que es bastante evidente, ¿no? Los personajes que ustedes conocen (Diggory, James, Lily, Pettigrew, Remus y Sirius) no me pertenecen, sino a Rowling bueno, Sirius sí, pero muchas dicen lo mismo; Susan March la usan en muchos fics y no sé a quien adjudicarle su creación, pero por supuesto no soy yo. El entorno y elementos mágicos son creación de Rowling, también. Las mitades sí son creación mía, en este modo, pero, supongo, provienen de los dibujitos, donde aparecen su diablito y angelito. Rogue, conociendo mis mitades (Mi y mi), me dio la idea de hacer este fict. Y ella (Rogue), es, en efecto, una amiga, y no una creación mía.

Capítulo II: **Más Discusiones entre Mitades**

–¿Vamos a cenar? –pregunta Amy.

Gran parte de los alumnos habían pasado la tarde entera estudiando (no era el caso de todos, por ejemplo Remus y Amy se habían entretenido en otras cosas).

–Bueno, vamos –dijo cierto atractivísimo chico...

_directora: mira que si no dejas de hacer comentarios tendré que cambiar de narradora, y es en serio._

_Lo siento, es mi debilidad..._

_directora: NO ME IMPORTA. Apenas comienza el fict y ya estás haciendo comentarios fuera de lugar –masajea su sien con movimientos circulares–. Vamos, sigue. –en voz autoritaria–_

...dijo Sirius con brillo en los ojos.

–Em, Amy, yo no creo que le estuvieras hablando a él, ¿o si? –preguntó una joven morocha.

–March, ¡no molestes! –vuelve a hablar el chico, mirándola con su sonrisa seductora.

_directora: Blythe, ¿no entendiste? No quiero comentarios fuera de lugar, y tú sabes a que me refiero con fuera de lugar._

_Lo siento, pero es la verdad. Le sonrió de modo seductor, para molestarla aún más, es un dato importante._

_directora: ¡Sigue ahora que ya me estoy enojando!_

Todos saben lo que sigue, por tanto bajan a cenar olvidándose de ellos. Ya están acostumbrados a sus peleas.

En el Gran Comedor todo luce como de costumbre, nada indica que dentro de un rato, algo fuera de lo esperable, va a suceder.

La cena de los alumnos de sexto de Gryffindor transcurre como de costumbre.

_LUNÁTICO__: ¿le llamas "costumbre" a que Remus esté con Amy?_

_¿Por qué no? Cuando estaban juntos siempre era algo empalagoso verlos... ¿sólo algo?..._

_lunático__: ¿Empalagoso? –dolido e incrédulo susurra. Lo ignoran–_

_LUNÁTICO__: pero hace tiempo que no están juntos. Yo creo que es la primera cena que aparece en esta narración con esa particularidad..._

_Es la primera cena del fict, estúpido. Y lo que quiero decir, es que no sucede ninguna explosión, etc. Además, ya apareció un almuerzo._

_LUNÁTICO__: Parcialmente, sólo._

_¿Y eso importa?_

_LUNÁTICO__: Claro que..._

_lunático__: ¿Pueden dejar de discutir? Me dan jaquecas... –dice agarrándose la cabeza con ambas manos–_

_LUNÁTICO__: No puedo creer que seamos mitades de la misma persona, me avergüenzas._

_¿Cómo le dices eso a lunático? Lo hieres, estúpido. ¡Suerte que tú no eres quien predomina en Remus!_

_LUNÁTICO__: Y si es una vergüenza como mitad..._

_¡Cállate! ¡Más vergüenza sos vos, insensible!_

_Rogue: Disculpa que me meta, pero... insensible, ejem, ejem –se lleva las manos a la boca acompañando la evidentemente falsa tos– "El burro hablando de orejas", ¿te suena esa frase?_

_¿Estás insinuando que yo soy insensible?, ¿Cuándo? Por cierto: ¿QUIÉN TE DEJÓ METERTE EN MI NARRACIÓN?_

_Rogue: No sos insensible ni agresiva... (se capta la ironía, ¿no?). Y estoy audicionando para narrar una historia sobre los Merodeadores._

_¡SAL DE AQUÍ! Y, ¡mala suerte en tu audición!, aunque no creo que la necesites._

_LUNÁTICO__: ¿podemos seguir con la narración? Es que, ya que no pude soñar nada la broma de Sirius –mira a lunático– creo que me gustaría poder aprovechar viéndola._

_lunático__: Es más importante que ahora Remus está con Amy._

_Mejor sigo narrando_

_directora: Me parece muy bien, ya me estás aburriendo con tus discusiones con lunático y LUNÁTICO. Mira que eres la primera narradora que contrato que discute con las mitades..._

_Sin sonar insolente, soy la única narradora que has contratado._

_directora: Eso está fuera de tema._

_Mejor sigo –mirando con cara de enojo a la directora que desaparece con un chasquido–_

Muy entretenidos están en la conversación, cuando comienza a apreciarse cierto disturbio en la mesa de Slytherin.

_LUNÁTICO__: ¿Lo llamas sólo disturbio? –hace ademán de seguir pero es interrumpido por una Blythe algo histérica. –Nótese, Blythe algo histérica, no literal; Blythe responde (a continuación) muy histérica–_

_¡¿__Vas a dejar de interrumpirme?! ¡CALLATE AHORA! –sus ojos lanzas chispas **N/A:** Ni idea cómo– Es algo insoportable que discutas todo lo que digo. ¿Yo dije eso? Haz lo que yo digo no lo que yo hago_

Los alumnos de la mencionada casa miraban furiosos a la de los Gryffindor, seguros de que éstos eran los causantes de una broma de tan mal gusto. Los alumnos se reían, y algunos profesores trataban de ocultar la risa (por ejemplo, Flitwik; no así, McGonagall). Remus, James, Sirius y el chico de interesantes proporciones anchas, se destornillaban de la risa; los dos penúltimos, estaban revolcándose en el piso.

_lunático__: ¡Ay, no deberían reírse tanto! Pobres Slytherin... –_Remus se pone serio_–_

_LUNÁTICO__: ¡No seas aguafiestas, se están divirtiendo! –_Remus comienza a reírse de nuevo_–_

_lunático__: Pero, si todavía no hicieron nada _–Remus vuelve a ponerse serio–

_LUNÁTICO__: Nacieron._

Aún riéndose (Remus en una actitud extraña, pues ríe y deja de hacerlo esporádicamente), se retiran a la Sala Común, donde Remus y Amy quedan algo separados del grupo. Mientras muy acaramelados están...

_voy a vomitar_

...el resto se entretiene... No, no el resto. Sólo los chicos:

–¿Qué has hecho, Black?

–Yo, ¿por qué siempre que tienes problemas me echas la culpa a mí? –responde el aludido con una sonrisa.

–¿A quién más se le ocurre poner trampas por todo nuestro cuarto?

–Me honra, señorita Evans. Ya sé que soy lo más creativo del mundo – (_y hermoso) _sonriendo de modo adorable (_¡Ay, Ártemis! Creo que me desmayo... ya sé, ya sé, no comments)–_. Además, mi amigo Remus me mataría si le hago algo a Kent...

–Afirmativo, Canuto.

Lily se queda callada por un momento, eso era cierto. Sirius no le haría nada a Amy (tal vez no lo haría por no molestar a la chica del mejor amigo, pero el resultado es que no lo haría).

–Es obvio, Black. Tu broma estaba prevista para nosotras, no para Amy. Sabías que nosotras subiríamos antes que ella. –A continuación se dirige hacia donde Sirius está para propinarle una cachetada, pero el chico se aleja.

_¡Que ágil! ¿No es divino?_

_directora: Blythe, es suficiente._

_Lo siento._

–Pero March, no le pegues –se escucha la voz de James por primera vez en toda la pelea, sonando algo afeminada–, te queda mejor el pelo en esa tonalidad, el tuyo era realmente muy vulgar _–_esto desata las risas de los presentes, Amy incluida, que intenta disimularlo.

–Por si no te has dado cuenta, Potter, tu pelo es del mismo color que el de Susan –le dice Lily en tono superior.

–Lo sé, no soy idiota como para no darme cuenta _–_altivo le responde, llevando su voz a un tono muy masculino, con el que muchas chicas suspiran.

_Mi__: ¿Tú incluída?_

_No, yo lo hago cuando Sirius habla o Remus. Principalmente al primero, por supuesto. A Lupin lo prefiero cuando adulto._

–¿No lo eres?

James continúa pasando por alto el comentario de la pelirroja y nuevamente utiliza un acento femenino– Pero mi pelo tiene cierto volumen natural que el de March no. El tuyo, March, es completamente llovido y sin gracia. Querida, deberías usar ese peinado más seguido, te favorece mucho. –Las risas aumentan, y también la furia de Susan, en proporción.

–Si todo el día estoy encrespándolo con mis manos seguro tendrá volumen, Potter.

_lunático: Dio en el punto, eso va a molestar a James._

_Pero tiene razón._

_directora: Blythe, por Zeus, ya es suficiente. _**N/A:** En mi familia tenemos varios "dioses", es algo complejo de explicar. Así que pueden notarse variaciones en cuanto a la aparición de éstos

Remus reacciona. Había estado entretenido observando la pelea, desde un ángulo seguro, con Amy, abrazaditos _(voy a vomitar–_, pero ya se veía venir una pelea mayor. Por consiguiente, Remus toma a James por los hombros y lo lleva al cuarto de los chicos de Sexto. Sirius los sigue, aunque antes lanza una no muy agradable mirada a Lily y otra a Susan.

–James, te lo mereces. Tú comenzaste insultándola por lo llovido de su cabello, sabes que tiene debilidad por eso.

James no le responde.

_LUNÁTICO__: Yo creo que James hizo bien..._

_lunático__: Claro, tú siempre estás en contra de lo que Remus hace. ¿No ves que iba a terminar en algo peor?_

_LUNÁTICO__: La chica se lo merecía, es una idiota, y para peor es amiga de la otra idiota, Kent._

_lunático__: Si Amy es un ángel... Ya te dijo que ella no besó a Diggory._

_LUNÁTICO__: Veo que eres muy crédulo, desestimado mitad. Es evidente que no va a admitir que besó al inepto Hufflepuff, no es tan idiota como tú. Además, algo de orgullo ha de tener... mira que besar a un Hufflepuff._

_directora: Prohibidas las agresiones a la Casa Hufflepuff –se va–_

_–Se ve a Blythe sentada, muy cómoda, en un sillón, comiendo dulce de leche y tomando agua–_

_lunático__: ¿Vas a dejar a Remus tranquilizar a James?_

_LUNÁTICO__: Supongo que sí. Pero insisto en que el pelo de March queda mejor con todo el huevo encima. El de Evans es lindo, tiene volumen y un hermoso color rojizo, pero el de March se parece... –desapareció–_

_lunático: ¿iría a decir algo interesante? –aguarda quieto– ¡Oye, te hablo a ti, Blythe!_

_Ah, lo siento. ¿Me decías?... es que estaba admirando el paisaje._

_–"El paisaje" está representado por el cuarto de los Sexto año de Gryffindor, conocidos como los Merodeadores. Una cama sola está hecha, en otras dos hay una persona durmiendo (en una un chico de escasas proporciones a lo largo de la cama y en la otra un morocho al que sólo se le observa parte del pelo), las dos restantes no están hechas y se observa gran cantidad de cosas encima. Las cortinas están cerradas, pero hay tres cuadros (uno de un castillo, otro de un cielo sin nubes ni luna, sólo estrellas y un tercero que tiene un lago). Para terminar, están los tres chicos que conversan mientras se cambian de ropa.–_

_lunático: ¡Pobre! –mira a Blythe–. _

_No te preocupes, no es necesario que te compadezcas –sonando excesivamente fría–_

_lunático__: No lo haré, no lo haré._

_Está bien... snif –suspira–._

Una vez en pijamas, y aún hablando, los chicos se acuestan. Remus, baja las sábanas y se acuesta; James, antes saca las cosas de la cama, y comenzó a ubicarlas, una por una, en el lugar que les correspondía. Luego de seis objetos, aburrido, agarra todo lo que queda y lo deja sobre una silla. Sirius, que había ido hasta el baño, sin ganas de perder tiempo en acomodar la cama, tira todo al piso y se acuesta (a media noche se levantó de nuevo porque había algo dentro; pero eso no es de relevancia en esta narración).

Hace rato que Remus estaba dando vueltas en la cama. Se encuentra ante un problema: las dudas están comenzando a revivir en sí. No cree que ella le mentiría, pero, ¿cómo saberlo? Ella le había dicho que Diggory la había besado, pero, ¿y si había sido que ella estaba aburrida de él? Deseó que no. Pero él confía en ella... ¿pero y si le había mentido?

En su cabeza se debatían esas dos ideas en diferentes manifestaciones.

Se siente mal por la posibilidad de que ella lo hubiera engañado, con no ser suficiente para ella, ¡y encima, ahora estaba dudando de su chica!

_No sé por qué me suenan conocidas las ideas que tiene Remus... Me hace acordar a ciertas mitades..._

_–aparecen lunático y LUNÁTICO de la nada con cara de ángeles–_

_LUNÁTICO__: –rindiéndose a parecer inocente–. Es que quiero que se dé cuenta de que Amy no vale la pena, que lo engañó y no lo merece._

_lunático__: lo conseguiste, él ya no está seguro de lo que siente... ¡y todo es tu culpa, insensible! _

_LUNÁTICO__: Si por desearle lo mejor a Remus soy un insensible, entonces no me importa serlo._

_lunático__: No deseas lo mejor para Remus, sólo querés molestar._

_LUNÁTICO__, eres un idiota, con todo lo que me costó que Remus se llevara bien con Amy, de nuevo..._

_LUNÁTICO__: ¿Te costó? Yo creo que es a mi a quien le costó, que fui más de una vez aturdido para que ello sucediera._

_¿Y sabes tú los problemas que me acarreó aturdirte? La directora estaba muy enojada cuando me vio._

_"Me voy, adiós –se retira sin dar tiempo a responder a las dos mitades–_

Nota de la Narradora:

Realmente el paisaje era impresionante... Sirius, snif.

No hay notas de la autora.

Mi: no hubiera sido necesario que lo escribas, se hubiera notado.


	3. Haciendo Planes

**_LUNÁTICO y lunático... uNa HiStOrIa PeRsOnAl_**

por Blythe

producción de Nauglamír Company

Disclaimer: Creo que es bastante evidente, ¿no? Los personajes que ustedes conocen (Diggory, James, Lily, Pettigrew, Remus y Sirius) no me pertenecen, sino a Rowling bueno, Sirius sí, pero muchas dicen lo mismo; Susan March la usan en muchos fics y no sé a quien adjudicarle su creación, pero por supuesto no soy yo. El entorno y elementos mágicos son creación de Rowling, también. Las mitades sí son creación mía, en este modo, pero, supongo, provienen de los dibujitos, donde aparecen su diablito y angelito. Rogue, conociendo mis mitades (Mi y mi), me dio la idea de hacer este fict. Y ella (Rogue), es, en efecto, una amiga, y no una creación mía.

Capítulo III: **Haciendo Planes.**

Era de noche, y en la Torre de Gryffindor todos estaban durmiendo...

_¡Pst, Pst! –susurrando–_

_lunático__: ¿qué haces?_

_Silencio, que nadie se despierte._

_lunático__: ¿Qué quieres, Blythe? –pregunta rascándose los ojos–_

_Fíjate que LUNÁTICO esté bien dormido._

_lunático__: No molestes –se da vuelta e intenta seguir durmiéndose–_

_¡Despiértate! –aún en bajo acento. lunático la ignora– ¿El mitadsito no se quiere despertar? –pregunta en tono afectado y burlón–. Está bien, no te insisto más. –pronuncia unos extraños silbidos. Aparece una serpiente gris de medianas proporciones. Se acerca a lunático–_

_luntático__: Entendí, ya me despierto –despertándose de un salto–, sólo dile a esa cosa que se aleje de mí._

_No hagas ruido, idiota o le digo que te coma. –lunático pone cara de susto y en seguida se queda quieto evitando hacer ruidos–. Bien, así me gusta –emite unos silbidos. La serpiente se acerca aún más a lunático y "habla". Blythe le responde. La serpiente se aleja y queda al lado de Blythe–._

_Realmente tengo que mejorar mi parcel –habla para sí–. lunático, ve y asegúrate de que LUNÁTICO esté dormido. _

_–lunático desaparece y vuelve apenas después–_

_lunático__: Sí, está bien dormidito._

_Bien. Quería hablar contigo sobre Amy y Remus._

_lunático__: Remus está empezando a dudar de Amy..._

_Lo sé, lo sé; por eso quería hablar sólo contigo. Sabes quien tiene la culpa de que él desconfía, ¿verdad?_

_lunático__: Yo no fui._

_Ya sé idiota, me refería a LUNÁTICO. Bueno, es que tengo una idea para que él se entere de la verdad._

_lunático__: Di –acercándose a Blythe, quien a la vez hace lo mismo y susurra:–_

_Le daremos a Amy veritaserum, y tú harás que Remus hable con ella._

_lunático__: No creo que sea correcto. La estamos obligando a decir algo que tal vez no quiera._

_¿Se te ocurre otra forma? –sus ojos expresan que no tiene otra opción que negar–_

_lunático__: No, ninguna otra forma._

_¿Entonces qué hacemos?_

_lunático__: Está bien; pero Remus no es bueno en pociones, además, no lo haría._

_Si, lo sé. Hacer la poción nos llevaría demasiado tiempo, y a mi se me acabó la que tenía. Pero hay alguien –suspira– que podría conseguirla poción y dársela a Amy._

_lunático__: ¿Quién?_

_El más hermoso..._

_directora: sin comentarios, Blythe, he dicho. –Blythe toma aire para replicar, pero la directora continúa sin dar tiempo– Si, ya sé que tienes cierta debilidad, pero NO ME IMPORTA. Y dile a tu serpiente que la próxima vez que se coma a uno de mis pájaros va a estar en problemas._

_Tiene que alimentarse, y no le voy a dar galletitas para serpientes, le dan gastritis. Además, si tanto los quiere, que no se le escapen._

_directora: Blythe, ya basta, estoy hablando en serio. –Blythe se caya–. Y, por lo que más quieras, no te andes metiendo en la vida de los personajes..._

_¿Usted quiere ver a Remus sufriendo por causa de un mequetrefe? –la directora desaparece sin responder– Bien. Seguimos. ¿En qué estábamos?_

_lunático__: Ibas a decirme a quién le podíamos pedir que nos ayude._

_¡Ah, si, ya recuerdo! Podemos hablar con Sirius –suspira–._

_lunático__: ¿todo lo que se te ocurre tiene que ver con Sirius?_

_–lo ignora– Él ha salido con chicas de Slytherin y podría pedirles un poco de veritaserum, ellos suelen tenerla. Además, no le remordería la conciencia por suministrarle la poción a Amy si es por Remus..._

_lunático__: Si no hay otro plan..._

_No, no lo hay. Bueno, entonces, ¿estamos de acuerdo? –lunático asiente–. ¡Perfecto! Tienes que hablar con CANUTO._

_lunático__: ¿Con CANUTO? Ni lo sueñes, es peor que LUNÁTICO._

_¡No hables así de CANUTO! Es que, canuto no va a querer hacerlo, pero CANUTO tal vez sí... ¿Dónde se conocieron? Yo tenía entendido que entre mitades de otros no solían estar demasiado en contacto. O sea, según me contaron mis mitades, no conocen a mitades de otros._

_lunático__: No sé, simplemente nos conocemos. Tal vez tus mitades no son muy sociables._

_directora: Si ambas son como vos de seguro no lo son._

_¿Y ahora quién es que se entromete? Además, yo soy sociable._

_directora: Si, y yo soy Slytherin._

_¿Puedes irte? Estorbas._

_directora: no seas maleducada. –desaparece alegando inentendiblemente alguna excusa–_

_lunático__: Pero, ¿por qué CANUTO?_

_¿Por qué no?_

_lunático__: porque es desagradable... peor que LUNÁTICO, ¿sabes lo que es eso?_

_directora: Sí, ella misma._

_Después no te quejés cuando yo soy la que molesto._

_directora: hay una pequeña diferencia: yo soy la directora, vos sólo sos la narradora, contratada por mí._

_–Blythe la ignora–. ¿Y lunático?_

_lunático__: Pero, ¿por qué no podemos pedirle ayuda a canuto? No lo conozco personalmente, pero seguro que es mucho más amable._

_No creo que canuto acceda a robar veritaserum... ¿qué piensas?_

_lunático__: está bien, hablaré con él_

_Bien, ve a despertarlo y luego pueden dormir un poco más._

Nadie se levantó temprano ese día –_es domingo, creo que es suficiente explicación, ¿no?_–... Bueno, hay alguien que se levantó temprano. Cierto... _–cuenta hasta diez antes de reanudar–_ Gryffindor de sexto año.

Había estado pensándolo, y se había decidido a que lo haría. Luego del desayuno, se dirige a la mesa de Slytherin y habla animadamente con una bonita morocha de ojos azules, que se siente en las nubes por estar platicando con Sirius Black.

_Yo la podría hacer estar en las nubes, literalmente._

_directora: Blythe, compórtate._

Mientras tanto, en la mesa de Gryffindor:

–No puedo creer que esté hablando con una tengo–sangre–limpia –dice Susan más para sí que para otro, pero es escuchada por tres personas.

–No sabía que te interesaba tanto, March.

–No es que me importe, Lupin, es sólo que... ella es una Slytherin, nos da mala imagen.

–Las casas no tienen que estar separadas –le responde el chico.

_LUNÁTICO__: ¡Ay, imbécil Lupin! ¡Los Slytherin son todos unos imbéciles! ¡Que chico idiota!_

_lunático__: Las casas tienen que estar unidas, es estúpida esa rivalidad que hay..._

_LUNÁTICO__: Pero los Slytherin son Slytherin. Los Gryffindor somos demasiado para ellos... no nos merecen._

_¿Puedes dejar de hablar mal de los Slytherin? Yo soy una de ellos, y con mal carácter, para tu desgracia._

–Yo no soy partidaria de la unión de casas, esas son Lily y Amy.

_¿Sabes qué, LUNÁTICO? Creo que tienes razón, esa Slytherin es una estúpida –Sirius y la discutida chica están bastante cerca platicando–._

_LUNÁTICO__: Creo que Susan me cae mejor que antes..._

_lunático__: porque no es partidaria de la unión entre casas. Eres un caso perdido –suspira resignado–._

–Sí, era demasiado pedir que tú lo fueras –interviene James que tan sólo había escuchado lo último dicho.

–¿Qué te metes, Potter? –pregunta Lily.

–Lo siento, Evans, creí que la mesa era de todos; escuché un comentario y quise darles mi opinión.

–Como si nos importara lo que tú piensas –replica la chica.

–Tal vez a ti no, pero estoy seguro de que hay un montón de personas a quienes si.

Probablemente la discusión habría tomado un mayor volumen, si no es por alguien que llega a la mesa.

–¡Hola, Sirius! –aprovechando la interrupción dice Remus, intentando que los demás olviden la discusión.

–Hola –el ambiente aún está algo tenso–. ¿Qué hay de desayunar?

–Piensas con el estómago, Black.

–¿Y a ti quién te pidió tu opinión, March? ¿Me vas a decir que tú no comes, acaso?

–¿Estás insinuando que estoy gorda, Black?

–Mírate y te podrás responder sola, March. Supongo que para una simplicidad como esa tu cerebro alcanza...

Las miradas que se echan mutuamente demostraban el "mutuo afecto" que sentían. Es como si desearan y esperaran que las miradas maten. Su discusión acaba de convertirse en una guerra de miradas que ninguno está dispuesto a perder.

Afortunadamente para todos (Remus, Lily, Amy y James están incómodos con respecto a la situación, y Sirius y Susan están enfadándose cada vez más) entra cierto chico de cara gorda y estúpida. Cuando se encuentra a sólo unos metros de donde piensa sentarse, resbala, toma a Sirius y ambos caen, haciendo que el grupo rompa en carcajadas (_menos el más importante_) y el hielo se derrite.

_LUNÁTICO__: Definitvamente, lo tuyo no son las metáforas._

_Que amable de tu parte en darme a conocer tu opinión. –mueve su varita y LUNÁTICO hace una mueca de dolor–._

_LUNÁTICO__: ¡Oye!_

_¿Qué?_

_directora: Blythe, te voy a confiscar esa varita y hablar con tu madre._

_No, está bien, me porto bien._

Sirius y Susan estuvieron todo el día de mal humor, enojados el uno con el otro, y todos los esfuerzos de sus amigos fueron vanos. Para la media mañana, ya todos habían desistido en alegrarlos y los ignoraban.

Amy y Remus pasaron la mañana juntos, como se les había hecho costumbre siempre que tenían oportunidad.

Pero Remus, aún, y eso le dolía, desconfiaba un poco de ella. No podía sacarse de la cabeza la idea de que había una posibilidad de que ella lo hubiera engañado con Diggory. Lo peor, era que esa idea había estado creciendo.

_¿Qué has estado haciendo, inútil?_

_LUNÁTICO__: Es algo incoherente lo que dijiste._

_¿Qué dices? –extrañada–_

_LUNÁTICO__: Si soy un inútil, no he estado haciendo nada relevante..._

_¿Qué has estado haciendo, LUNÁTICO? –con una voz falsamente dulce–_

_LUNÁTICO__: ¿A qué te refieres? Tomé una ducha, desayuné tostadas, insulté a lunático, entré a mitanet..._

_¡Imbécil! ¿Qué has estado haciendo que involucre a Remus? –perdiendo la paciencia–_

_LUNÁTICO__: Todo lo que hago involucra a Remus, soy su mitad –en tono de explicación a un bebé–_

_Te advertí –saca la varita, apunta a LUNÁTICO y murmura un conjuro. A continuación, se escucha, sobre su cabeza, como si lo estuvieran golpeando con un sartén, aunque no se observa ningún elemento–_

_lunático__: ¡Hola! ¿Qué le haces pobrecito, Blythe?_

_El muy idiota se atrevió a burlarse de mí..._

_lunático__: y además estás de mal humor, ¿verdad?_

_¿Yo? ¿Mal humor?_

_Rogue: Como si nunca estuvieras de mal humor..._

_Disculpa, ¿ALGUIEN TE PIDIÓ TU OPINIÓN? –sin dar tiempo a responder– ¿Y QUÉ HACES EN MI NARRACIÓN?_

_Rogue: Andaba por aquí, y pasé. Vine a audicionar para el fict ese de los merodeadores. Quedé como una semifinalista._

_¿Tan malos eran todos los demás? –sonríe pese a su mal humor–_

_lunático__: Que mala que eres, ¿no que ella era tu amiga?_

_Rouge: Gra..._

_¡¿QUÉ IMPORTA QUE SEA MI AMIGA?! ¡NO TIENEN DERECHO A METERSE EN MIS NARRACIONES! –baja la voz para seguir, pero sigue siendo una voz furiosa– Rogue, por favor, VETE. –lo piensa un rato y continúa– Aunque, si quieres, puedes quedarte a conocer a Aquil, ¿quieres?_

_lunático__: ¿Quién es Aquil?_

_Rouge__: Lo mismo iba a decir yo._

_LUNÁTICO__: Y yo._

_Mi varita..._

_lunático__: Siempre sentí cierta repulsión por las varitas... no es necesario que me la presentes._

_LUNÁTICO__: lo conozco muy bien, ya._

_Rogue: Creo que es hora de que me vaya yendo... mi hermano quería que lo ayude con una tarea._

_Adiós, que lástima que no puedas quedarte más rato, pero claro, tu hermano te necesita –saludando con movimientos laterales de la mano y una falsa sonrisa–._

_Rogue: Ah, por cierto..._

_¡"AH, POR CIERTO" NADA, ¿VAS A CONOCER A AQUIL?!_

_–Rouge se retira–._

_¡BIEN! ¿En qué estábamos?_

_LUNÁTICO__: No sé, tú interrumpiste la narración para preguntarme que qué había estado haciendo..._

_Ah, si, ya recuerdo. ¿Tú estuviste aumentando las ideas de Remus sobre que Amy le había engañado?_

_LUNÁTICO__: Si, lo hice, ¿y?_

_lunático__: ¿Cómo puedes ser tan cruel?_

_Si te estoy haciendo daño, niña, lo aprendí de ti. Me has enseñado tú, maldigo mi inocencia y te maldigo a ti, maldita la maestra, y maldito el aprendiz –canta tomando el tridente de LUNÁTICO como micrófono– ¿Qué? –ambas mitades la miran como a un bicho extraño–_

_lunático__: ¿podemos seguir con la conversación?_

_LUNÁTICO__: Yo quiero terminarla, en mitanet hay una mitad con la que estaba chateando..._

_lunático__: ES MÁS IMPORTANTE REMUS QUE LA MITAD CON LA QUE ESTABAS CHATEANDO _

_¡Amén! Nunca te habíamos visto así, lunático._

_lunático__: Ay, lamento haber perdido el control; pero es que, LUNÁTICO, ¿cómo puedes pensar en chatear cuando estamos tratando un tema que concierne a Remus? Somos los responsables de que lo que le suceda._

_LUNÁTICO__: Bueno, yo causé que él desconfiara de Amy, pero no me arrepiento, y lo hecho, hecho está. Por cierto –agrega–, ¿podrías devolverme mi tridente?_

_Espera un momento: "maldigo lo que hago, maldigo lo que hago y te lo debo, te lo debo a ti" Ya está, tomá –y se lo tira por la cabeza, causando que LUNÁTICO se vaya ofendido–. Bueno, me siento mejor._

_lunático__: ¿te hace sentir mejor golpear a alguien?_

_Sí, mucho mejor._

_lunático__: Típico de Slytherin..._

_Mira que no me parece un insulto... Y, de hecho, no golpean tanto los Slytherin. Si hubieras preguntado causar dolor, hubiera sido mejor._

Bueno, eso es todo por este capítulo. En el próximo...

_lunático__: Blythe, lo siento, disculpa que te interrumpa. _

_No hay ningún problema, mi mitad amigo._

_lunático__: –asombrado por la reacción de la narradora– Ah, este, tenía unas preguntas que hacerte._

_Te escucho._

_lunático: Bueno, quería saber, ¿es tuya la canción que estabas cantando?_

_No, es de un muggle, Alejandro Sanz –suspira–. Se llama "Aprendiz" (la canción)._

_lunático: ¿Conoces más canciones de Alejandro Tans?_

_No es Tans, es Sanz. Y si, conozco. Si quieres algún día que tenga libre te enseño..._

_lunático__: Dale, me encantaría. Lo otro, ¿por qué estabas de mal humor?_

_–Vuelve una expresión de enfado a la cara de Blythe– Por cierta estúpida Slytherin..._

_lunático__: –conecta ideas– ¿Con la que hablaba Sirius hoy en la mañana?_

_Precisamente._

_lunático__: Pero era sólo para pedirle el veritaserum, eso es evidente._

_Ay, cierto, me había olvidad –el mal humor se esfuma–. Entonces, ¿lo va a hacer Sirius?_

_lunático__: A CANUTO le había gustado la idea, y supongo que lo hará._

Bien, entonces para el próximo capítulo supongo que veremos que sucede con Remus, Amy y la poción de la verdad.

Nota de la narradora:

Probablemente, esto sea corto, porque si no me apuro...

Nota de la directora:

Blythe, no es necesario que te apures.

Nota de la narradora:

No hay problema, yo ya me iba.

Nota de la directora:

Bien, entonces seré breve: no quiero que trates más así a los demás personajes y cualquiera que entre aquí. ¿Te quedó claro, no? No pienso permitir, y los demás del directorio de Nauglamír están TODOS de acuerdo, que sigas tratando así a las demás entidades, sean lo que sea.

Nota de la narradora:

Pero... está bien, no lo haré –en sus ojos apaprecen lágrimas de frustración y furia, pero baja la cabeza y asiente–

Nota de la directora:

Bien, adiós. Saludos a todos los lectores.

Nota de la narradora (luego de volver del baño y limpiarse el rostro):

¡Nadie le pidió que no me cambie, casi! Sólo una persona (a quien agradezco infinitamente) De todos modos, no tienen que preocupare (¿o sí?), creo que no hay peligro, gracias a ciertas circunstancias que la directora había pensado pasar por alto, pero los demás miembros del directorio de Nauglamír no quieren. ¿se entendió?

Ya que estamos en el tema: ¡Gracias Alyssa por haber dicho que no me cambien! Se merece aplausos –se oyen los solicitados–. Muy bien. Ya sé que te caigo bien, yo a todo el mundo le caigo bien, es sólo que la directora, ¡vaya si será paranoica! piensa que soy agresiva, por favor, yo, agresiva, no. –hace un movimiento con su mano como desechando la idea–.

ANUNCIO: El coso ese que le saqué en el primer capítulo a mi mitad mi, se llama aureola. Esta información es cortesía de Alyssa (otra vez, ¡Gracias!)

Mi: ¿estás loca?

¿YO?

Mi: Nunca agradeces tanto.

Alyssa se lo merece, y no te metas. Viste como son de desagradecidos, ¿no, Alyssa? Además, son nuestras mitades y no nos entienden, está loco el mundo. Está bien, mejor dejo de delirar.

Notas de la autora:

Al fin actualizo, ¿no? Simplemente no me acostumbraba a no tener rutina. Ahora que retomo las clases de gimnasia, comienzo a tener cierto hábito. Siempre creí que era la clase de persona que detestaba la rutina, pero me doy cuenta que no lo soy, me entrega estabilidad...

Espero que les guste la historia... De cualquier modo, pueden comentar.

Una curiosidad: los capítulos, son cada vez más largos. Hablando en cifras: el segundo representa el 129 del primero (es decir, es un 29 de éste mayor); el tercero, representa el 133 del segundo, y el 171 del primero. Incluidas todas las notas

Nos veremos,

Blythe


	4. Veritaserum

**_LUNÁTICO y lunático... uNa HiStOrIa PeRsOnAl_**

por Blythe

producción de Felagund Company

Disclaimer: Creo que es bastante evidente¿no? Los personajes que ustedes conocen (Diggory, James, Lily, Pettigrew, Remus y Sirius) no me pertenecen bueno, Sirius sí, pero muchas dicen lo mismo; Susan March la usan en muchos fics y no sé a quien adjudicarle su creación, pero por supuesto no soy yo. Las mitades sí son creación mía, en este modo, pero, supongo provienen de los dibujitos, donde aparecen su diablito y angelito. Rogue, conociendo mis mitades (Mi y mi), me dio la idea de hacer este fict.

Capítulo IV: **Veritaserum**

Están casi todos en el Gran Comedor (bueno, es la hora del almuerzo, eso es obvio).

En la mesa de Gryffindor, hay un grupo que charla animadamente: Remus, James, Lily, Amy, Susan y el petiso, de cara gorda y estúpida.

Muy tarde, considerando la importancia que suele darle al almuerzo, llega Sirius. Se sienta al lado de Amy, para alejarse de Susan

_Aunque sabemos que no es por eso, él tiene que sentarse al lado de Amy para echar veritaserum en su vaso o algo, así Remus..._

_directora: Blythe, no es necesario que lo aclares, se entiende._

_¿Está usted segura?_

_directora¡Continua, Blythe!_

La conversación se mantiene animada, gracias a que Sirius está fingiendo buen humor para su plan, y Susan está entretenida en su conversación con un chico de séptimo de Gryffindor.

Luego del almuerzo, Remus y Amy se van por su lado, mientras los otros por el suyo.

–Remus, el próximo fin de semana hay una salida a Hogsmeade. ¿Vamos juntos?

–Sí, pensaba preguntarte lo mismo –tiene que frenar porque alguien lo interrumpe.

–Remus¿podemos hablar en privado un momento? Amy, en serio es un momento y nada más.

–Está bien, Sirius –dice Amy y se retira.

_lunático__¡Rápido, ahora!_

_–aparece Blythe– LUNÁTICO –grita–_

_LUNÁTICO__¿qué? –se desploma. La narradora lo aturdió–_

_Pronto –choca la mano con lunático–_

–¿Qué quieres, Sirius? –pregunta Remus con voz cansina, pero, como siempre, amable.

–Amy está bajo los efectos de un suero de la verdad, y podrás preguntarle cualquier cosa con la certeza de que te responderá la verdad –dice Sirius directo.

–Espera, espera, espera –Sirius se había dado vuelta y se disponía a irse–. Déjame ver si entendí. ¿Le suministraste a Amy poción de la verdad?

–Afirmativo.

–¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer eso?

_CANUTO__¿Por qué va a ser imbécil, por vos._

_¿Qué hacés en esta narración?_

_lunático__: Se supone que no tendrías que estar acá_

_CANUTO__: Luego de ayudarlos, me tratan así –enfureciendo–._

_No es eso –se apresura a arreglar la situación Blythe–, pero mira, Sirius tiene que defenderse. ¿Cómo va a hacerlo sin vos?_

_–CANUTO se retira–_

–Es que –duda Sirius–, me pareció que estabas algo indeciso sobre Kent y que así sabrías si te engañó o no.

–Sirius, mejor vete.

_Primero le pide que se quede, ahora lo echa¿hay alguien que entienda a este muchacho?_

_Rogue: Pues a mí no me molestaría intentarlo..._

_No estás incluida en la categoría alguien. Cuando hable de molestias, puedes darte por aludida._

_directoria¿Nunca pensaste en comprar diplomacia comprimida?_

_Ja__ ja¿es un chiste?_

_directora¡Sigue!_

Sirius le hace caso y se va. Acto seguido, Amy viene y siguen su camino hacia los jardines del colegio.

Pasan hablando bastante rato, pero Remus no se siente demasiado cómodo, por tanto, la conversación no es muy amena; hay baches de silencio. A Amy no se le ocurre que puede estarle pasando.

–Rem¿te pasa algo?

_CANUTO__¡Rem! Jajajajaja –continúa riendo-._

_lunático__: No es gracioso._

_¡CANUTO, vete ahora!_

_-CANUTO se va-_

–No¿por? –sonriendo.

–Por cómo estás hoy.

–Estoy sólo algo preocupado...

–¿Dijo algo Sirius? –pregunta Amy, como siempre en el tono dulce que él adoraba, lo que lo hace sonreír.

_¿No es tierno?_

_directora¿desde cuándo te gusta lo tierno?_

_¿Una excepción¿O Mi tal vez duerma¿O sólo esté fingiendo?_

_Rogue: Yo me inclinaría por la tercera._

_Siempre algo me critican, que soy fría, y ahora porque digo que algo es tierno. ¿Nunca pensaron en unirse a un grupo de quejones compulsivos?_

_Rogue¿existe?_

_–Blythe la ignora– ¿Y por qué, lunático, aún no le ha dicho que es lo que le sucede?_

_lunático__: cuesta decirlo, estoy trabajando en ello, si no me interrumpes, creo que podré conseguir algo._

_Sí, lo siento. –y murmura– hasta hubiera sido más fácil dejarle el trabajo a LUNÁTICO._

–No, bueno... –En su cerebro, se debate un dilema... Probablemente se iba a sentir ofendida si le decía, sin embargo era el único modo de que él estuviera bien.

_Aunque, nosotros, sabemos la verdad. No es Remus simplemente él que no sabe que hacer. Es lunático que sin su otra mitad no es muy apto. _

_lunático__¿Disculpa?_

_Si te pones las pilas puede ser que te disculpe._

_lunático__: Me refería a que no soy inepto._

_Lo sé, es sólo que tenía ganas de divertirme._

_directora: La gente tiene un extraño sentido de la diversión¿no?_

_¿Incluida? No respondas, no tiene importancia. Y, lunático, me refería no tanto a inepto en su totalidad, sino¿cómo decirlo? Sí, cobarde._

_lunático__¿Cobarde¿Yo¿Un Gryffindor? Nena viborita, me parece que estás equivocada._

_No se nota._

_lunático__: Verás._

Bueno, se había decidido, le preguntaría.– Amy, bueno, es que, aún sigo algo preocupado por lo del beso de Diggory...

–No confías en mi –dice Amy dolida, adivinando la verdad.

_¡Qué inteligente que es!_

_directora¡Blythe!_

_Lo siento. LUNÁTICO me está empezando a contagiar._

Tenía que arreglar eso, él sabía que tenía que hacerlo... –Amy, no, no es eso. Yo sólo quiero que me cuentes cómo fue... quiero saber qué hizo Diggory.

–¿Recuerdas el trabajo de Herbología? –no mostrando ninguna posición.

_Es decir, no se mostró ni crédula ni lo contrario. Tal vez piensen que eso es algo anormal, digo, no como mi primo, algo anormal en el sentido de que no es una reacción normal... de hecho, mi primo también es un espécimen poco normal... Bueno¿me entienden? Me refiero a..._

_directora¡Ya deja de divagar!_

–Sí.

–¿Recuerdas que a mi me tocó con Diggory?

–Sí, me acuerdo –¿Cómo podría olvidarse? Había estado mirando hacia allí toda la clase, costándole diez puntos. Su novia no había parecido notarlo mientras conversaba con el Hufflepuff. Él, simplemente había estado en extremo celoso (considerando su forma de ser).

_Se refiere a..._

_directora¡Si alguien quiere una traducción lo pedirá o mandará un mail¡Ahora, REMÍTETE A LOS HECHOS!_

–Bueno. Ese día, yo había ido a hablar con él cuando la clase de Encantamientos terminaba. El Profesor se tuvo que ir rápido por un accidente de un chico y le pidió a Amos que juntara las cosas. Yo lo ayudé, y, mientras, hablamos sobre el proyecto de Herbología. Antes de salir, me dijo que frenara que quería hablar conmigo; me dijo que le gustaba y me besó. Ya sabes que nunca te haría daño... –agrega.

–Sí, lo sé, pero quiero hablar con Diggory. ¿Él no sabía que éramos novios?

–Debía saberlo... siempre andamos juntos...

La tarde siguió muy apacible para ambos. Remus estuvo todo el tiempo muy cariñoso y atento, lo que Amy agradeció del mismo modo.

_lunático__: Tú no habrás tenido nada que ver¿verdad?_

_–Blythe silba–_

_lunático__¿No habías aturdido a LUNÁTICO? _

_Se puede decir que lo hice._

_lunático__¿Qué le hiciste¿Por qué aún no despierta?_

_Lo aturdí._

_lunático__¿Y por qué aún no ha despertado? –reitera–_

_Es que... mmm... no usé un encantamiento tan simple, es uno que encontré en uno de los libros familiares..._

_lunático__¿De la que heredaste tu sangre Slytherin?_

_Exactamente. ¿Cómo lo adivinaste? (pregunta retórica)_

Es de noche. Como siempre, cierto muchacho petiso, de cara gordita y estúpida, ya está acostado (y durmiendo), lo mismo que cierto morocho, que no sé cómo se llama...

_directora: Blythe, NO IMPORTA QUÉ ES LO QUE TÚ SABES Y LO QUE NO_

_No grite que va a despertar a la rata, al morocho..._

_directora: VUELVES A HACERME CALLAR Y ESTARÁS EN PROBLEMAS¿OÍSTE, BLYTHE?_

_Como para no –murmura–_

_directora¿Decías algo?_

_Que está bien._

_directora: Por cierto, no hagas comentarios._

_¡Hoy casi no he hecho!_

_directora¿Quién te cree?_

_lunático__¡Y eso que Sirius casi no apareció...!_

_TÚ, CÁLLATE, MITAD ESTÚPIDA._

_directora: No le hables así. Ese carácter, seguro que lo sacaste de la familia de tu padre... –en tono de lamento–_

_Sí, de la parte de mi madre no puedo, todos son Hufflepuffs._

_directora¡y a mucha honra! Prefiero Hufflepuff a Slytherin._

_Pues, no estamos de acuerdo. ¿Me va a dejar seguir narrando?_

_directora: Sí, para eso te pago._

_–la directora se retira murmurando sobre los inconvenientes de trabajar con la familia, mientras Blythe murmura sobre los bajos sueldos que paga la gente y luego se jacta de pagar–_

...cierto morocho, entonces y otro morocho más, de pelo alborotado, James. En conclusión, sólo Remus y Sirius no están durmiendo. Sirius no está en el dormitorio; se había quedado en la sala común terminando un trabajo porque él y James habían perdido tiempo planeando una nueva broma. Remus lo estaba esperando para disculparse con él por como le había hablado.

_Se nota que LUNÁTICO aún no despertó_

_lunático__¿Le duele que lo aturdas así?_

_Pues, eso depende de mí. Esta vez no porque estaba de bastante buen humor._

_lunático__: Podrías hacerlo más seguido¿sabes? Remus está más contento y de mejor humor, y tengo más espacio._

_Creo que es por lo último por lo que quieres... –lunático se pone colorado–. No sé, sabes que me trae grandes problemas con la directora... Tendré que ver._

_lunático__: Yo te defiendo..._

_Por desgracia, mi mitad amigo, no creo que logres hacer mucha influencia en ella. Mi familia materna tiene un gen de terquez que todos heredan._

_lunático__: te olvidaste de incluirte._

_...que todos heredamos. ¿Contento¿Ahora puedo continuar narrando?_

Llega Sirius con cara de cansado y comienza a cambiarse, cambiarse, cambiarse, cambiarse, cambiarse, cambiarse, cambiarse...

_directora: Blythe¿piensas continuar narrando?_

_¿Qué? –con cara embobada, mirando un punto particular–_

_directora¡QUE SIGAS NARRANDO!_

_Lo siento_

Ya casi terminaba, cuando nota a Remus despierto.

–¿Qué haces despierto, Lunático?

–Ah, te estaba esperando para...

–Lo sé, quieres decirme que no tendría que haberle hecho eso a Kent –comienza a decir, pero Remus lo interrumpe.

–Bueno, eso ya lo sabes... No, no era eso lo que quería decirte. Sé, tú lo sabes, estuvo mal; pero de todos modos quiero agradecértelo.

Sirius que estaba a medio ponerse el pantalón de pijama se cayó.

_¡Qué divino!_

_directora: –exasperada– Si te consigo un álbum de fotos de Black¿crees que podrás narrar sin embobarte?_

_¿Puedes conseguir un álbum de Sirius¡Ay, tía, por favor, consíguemelo¿si?_

_directora: depende de ti. Sigue narrando, por favor._

–De... de... nada.

Terminó de cambiarse, tiró todo lo que había sobre la cama y se acostó.

–Por cierto¿cómo te fue?

–Bien... Cuando al principio le pregunté qué había pasado con Diggory se enojó porque se dio cuenta de que yo desconfiaba un poco de ella, pero después le dije que era porque quería saber lo que Diggory hizo y me lo contó. ¿En serio le habías dado poción de la verdad?

–Sí, veritaserum.

–Le diste la poción más fuerte... –reconsiderando las disculpas que le había ofrecido. Probablemente, no debía habérselas dado.

_¡Pobres Disculpas¿Quién es Remus para estar decidiendo su destino?_

_directora¡BLYTHE!_

–Lo sé.

–Ay. Por eso estabas hablando con una Slytherin hoy de mañana.

–Sí¿cómo sabes?

–Porque fue discutido si estaba bien que lo hicieras o no.

–Tenía que haber hablado en un sitio más privado, siempre alguien se da cuenta de lo que estoy haciendo.

–¿Modestia aparte?

–¿Qué insinúas? Si es la verdad... –luego de un rato:– Entones¿qué es lo que sucedió con el Hufflepuff?

–El muy idiota le dijo que le gustaba y la besó.

–Creo que eso se merece una mala pasada...

–No sé, fue hace mucho... creo que voy a hablar con él.

Nota de la narradora:

¿Ustedes creen que estuvo muy mal lo que le hicimos a Amy?

LUNÁTICO: Lo que le hicieron a Amy no, pero lo que tú me hiciste a mi...

¡Ah, Hola, veo que despertaste. ¿Dormiste bien¿lunático te contó lo que había sucedido?

LUNÁTICO: Sí, y créeme que no me ha gustado.

¿Por qué?

LUNÁTICO: No entiendo por qué me aturdieron a mí... además, no sólo me aturdieron... me desperté con nauseas.

Shh

lunático¿No era que no iba a dolerle?

Yo no creo que haya tenido nada que ver...

lunático: Dale, dinos la verdad...

_–_Blythe se va_–_

LUNÁTICO¿A dónde habrá ido?

_–_Blythe vuelve sonriendo_–_

Sí, era hoy que la directora tenía que irse temprano. ¿En qué estábamos?

lunático¿Qué le hiciste hoy a LUNÁTICO?

Ah, ya me acuerdo. Ya te dije que lo aturdí con un hechizo que encontré en uno de los libros de mi familia paterna.

lunático¿No era que no le iba a doler?

Dije que eso dependía de mí...

LUNÁTICO: Así que me tuve que tomar no–sé–cuantas pociones por tu culpa... _–_con cara furiosa_–_

Sí¿algún problema? _–_de nuevo con chispas en los ojos_–_

LUNÁTICO: Sí, no me gusta _–_dice aún furioso_–_

lunático¿No era que no le iba a doler?

¿Cuántas veces lo dijiste ya?

lunático¿Piensas responderme?

Sí. Eso lo dije porque estaba la directora, me pareció más entretenido si lo dolía, así, aprendía a no molestarme. Bueno¿me van a dejar hacer mi nota de Narradora?

Si les parece que estuvo mal algo de lo que hicimos, pueden comunicárselo a la autora... aunque no sé como, supongo que ella lo dirá.

LUNÁTICO¿Esa porquería era la nota que querías escribir?

¡Por supuesto que no! Como decía antes que me interrumpieran... decía que... ¿Saben algo? Hace rato intento matar un mosquito pero no puedo...

LUNÁTICO: Ya cállate.

Está bien, era corta la nota. Punto, no more comments.

Bye.

¡Ah, no, falta algo:

Agradecimientos, etc.:

Consuelo: Me alegro que te haya divertido, y te haya gustado. ¡Gracias por el rr!

Alyssa¡Me encantan los rr's tan largos¡Gracias, me encantó!

¡Arriba Slytherin! –mi serpiente te manda saludos... creo que tiene un orgullo demasiado Slytherin. El otro día se comió un canario de mi tíó (que ahora quiere matarme) sólo porque era rojo y tenía un penacho dorado... me estoy yendo del tema.)

¡Apoyo la huelga!

Beth¡Nada de huelgas!

Está bien, no la apoyo... pero ya veremos... No creo que me eche... tengo mis métodos (en el próximo capítulo te enterarás).

Y para terminar¡el hechizo de la sartén (por cierto: tienes que decir _Jonson Espuso_ con un movimiento vertical hacia abajo de la varita que termine a la altura de lo que quieres hechizar, o el término que sea) no es suficiente para alguien tan irreverente como Misma. Sugiero que vayamos a la biblioteca, y en la sección prohibida encontraremos algo...

mi¿Cómo piensas conseguir el permiso?

No sé, después lo hablamos, Alyssa.

Sira: Cuando quieras dejarme un rr (cofcofestecapítulocofcof) bienvenido. ¡Lo que tengo que hacer por vos¡Nos vemos!

¡Feliz Cumpleaños (atrasado) Jacke! (Este es un deseo "oficial" de Feliz Cumpleaños).

Notas de la autora:

¡Hola!

Actualizo luego de...

_"Harry Potter - Fiction Rating: K - Spanish - General/Humor - Chapters: 3 - Words: 6308 - Reviews: 5 - Updated: __1-21-05__ - Published: __5-30-04__"_

¡Wow¡Hace mucho que no actualice! No, no tiene la culpa la secundaria que comencé hace poco, ni que me haya enfermado (que de hecho lo hice)... simple haraganitis crónica que padezco...

Este capítulo va dedicado a las cuatro mencionadas antes por la narradora.

A propósito, el fict ya está terminando, queda sólo un capítulo más... Sólo un aviso para quienes aún no han dejado rr's �¿Qué están esperando¡No dejen pasar esta súper oportunidad!

Mi: Ya deja de delirar –desenchufa algo y Blythe queda sentada frente a la PC inmóvil-.


	5. El Fin

_**LUNÁTICO y lunático... uNa HiStOrIa PeRsOnAl**_

por Blythe

producción de Felagund Company

Disclaimer: Creo que es bastante evidente¿no? Los personajes que ustedes conocen (Diggory, James, Lily, Pettigrew, Remus y Sirius) no me pertenecen bueno, Sirius sí, pero muchas dicen lo mismo; Susan March la usan en muchos fics y no sé a quien adjudicarle su creación, pero por supuesto no soy yo. Las mitades sí son creación mía, en este modo, pero, supongo provienen de los dibujitos, donde aparecen su diablito y angelito. Rogue, conociendo mis mitades (Mi y mi), me dio la idea de hacer este fict.

El tema que aparece que cantan Mi y mi se llama "Ojos Rojos" y pertenece a Buitres.

Capítulo V: **el Fin**

Nota de narradora:

–Diggory, quiero hablar contigo.

–¿Conmigo, Lupin? –responde el Hufflepuff que traía a unas cuantas hechiceras muertas _(sentido figurado)_.

–Contigo, Diggory –le responde, pensando, para sí, que es un idiota.

_lunático: Has progresado, no hiciste ningún comentario. **N/A:** Debe estar muy aburrido para decir eso_

_¡Ah, lo sé! Es que... tía Beth me di..._

_lunático¿Tía "Beth"?_

_LUNÁTICO¡La directora, idiota!_

_lunático: Ay, bueno –dolido–_

_LUNÁTICO¿Quién más podía ser?_

_Bueno, está bien... Tía Beth me dijo que si no me portaba mejor, no me iba a comprar un disco de música que hace tiempo que quiero._

_lunático¿Qué disco?_

_Aprovecho a hacer propaganda: un disco de BUITRES, la mejor banda de rock Uruguayo, lo que es mucho decir. Y, sí, Sira, Buitres es mejor que la Vela, digas lo que digas **N/A:** Son bandas en serio, y las dos son muy buenas, aunque mi preferencia es obvia._

_mi y Mi¡Voy a beber tus ojos rojos...! –cantan-_

_LUNÁTICO: Ahora entiendo, era mucho pedir que no hicieras un comentario cuando se trata de insultar a alguien..._

Se apartan...

_Por cierto, estoy de acuerdo con Remus... Diggory es un idiota._

_directora: Blythe¿recuerdas que tu opinión no importa?_

_Lo siento._

...hacia un sitio donde no puede escucharlos.

_¿Qué le va a hacer?_

_directora: Si vuelves a interrumpir, Blythe, ya sabes lo que va a suceder¿no?_

_Lo siento._

–¿Sí, Lupin?

–Bueno, quería hablarte de Amy...

–¿Qué pasa con ella? –pregunta bruscamente. No se había imaginado que el "nerd" (como él lo llama) se iba a animar a hablar de ello con él.

–¿Por qué la besaste? –abandonando por completo la falsa amabilidad.

_¡Ay, pobre falsa amabilidad! Primero la tratan de "la" y encima la abandonan... si yo fuera ella no volvería más..._

_directora¡BLYTHE!_

_Está bien, tía –poniendo cara de buenita–_

–No la besé...

–Ay, por favor, Diggory, eres una vergüenza como Hufflepuff¿dónde está tu honestidad?

_Honestidad no le pertenece..._

_directora: BLYTHE, CREO QUE NO TE VOY A COMPRAR ESE DISCO..._

_No, tía, por favor._

–Bueno, sí, la besé –Remus sonríe por dentro _(no sé como se hace)_, lo había hecho confesar hiriendo su orgullo Hufflepuff.

–¿Por qué lo hiciste?

–Porque me gusta y...

–¿Y NO SABÍAS QUE ES MI NOVIA, IMBÉCIL?

_Ese fue LUNÁTICO¿no?_

_LUNÁTICO: Sí, fui yo¿y?_

_Comentaba, nada más, lunático no es tan histérico._

_LUNÁTICO: El burro hablando de orejas..._

_¡Ey!_

–Sí, lo sabía –dice, luego de meditar y llegar a la conclusión de que de nada le sirve negarlo.

–ENTONCES¿POR QUÉ LO HICISTE?

–¿Piensas seguir gritando?

–SÍ

–Está bien

–¿POR QUÉ LO HICISTE?

–Ya te lo dije, porque me gusta.

–PERO NO TIENES NINGÚN DERECHO, ELLA ES MI NOVIA, Y NO PUEDES ANDAR BESÁNDOLA. ¿LO ENTENDISTE?

–¿Quién te crees para gritarme?

–Lo lamento. No debí gritarte. Pero, no quiero que te acerques más a Amy con intenciones como las de la vez anterior¿lo has entendido?

A continuación, Diggory se retira hacia la mesa de los Hufflepuffs, maldiciendo para sí a Remus, su familia, y a los Gryffindor en general. Remus, se va hacia la mesa de su casa, donde sus amigos desayunan hablando amistosamente... algo extraño. Generalmente, alguien está discutiendo.

–Hola –saluda sentándose al lado de Amy.

La conversación continuó. El tema: los exámenes, comienzan la semana siguiente y los profesores están "terriblemente exigentes", de palabras textuales de cierto muchacho petiso, de cara gorda y estúpida y voz aún más idiota. Luego de la comida, se retiran hacia el salón de Transformaciones, primera materia de la semana.

–Considerando que la próxima semana son los exámenes¿hay alguna duda sobre lo que se ha dado en el año?

Se levantan más de una mano.

McGonagall, sorprendida pensando en que se iban a olvidar de estudiar, como solía suceder todos los años, los mira y se dispone a responder sus preguntas:

–Potter¿cuál es tu duda?

_Así que todos tienen una duda y yo no... ¿dónde conseguiré una¡yo quiero una!_

_alguien¿qué es lo que tú quieres?_

_yo quiero... ¿quién eres tú?_

_alguien: un vendedor. Pasaba por aquí, cuando escuché que querías una algo. Tal vez yo pueda ayudarte._

_No lo creo, y agradecería que se retire, no me agrada que entren en mis ficts._

_alguien: está bien. Esta es mi tarjeta. Puedes llamarme si quieres algo particular._

_Lo haré, gracias –empujándolo hacia fuera del estudio–. ¡Que..._

_LUNÁTICO: impertinentes¿verdad que era eso?_

_Si¡estás mejorando, LUNÁTICO!_

_directora: Creo que podrías continuar la narración..._

_Yo no tuve la culpa, fue ese vendedor que vino a molestar..._

_directora: No te mandes la parte que vos habías empezado con tus idioteces._

_Tía, no dejas crecer mi creatividad si sigues censurando todo lo que hago._

_directora¡No hables como psicóloga que no me gustan!_

_LUNÁTICO: Lo que sucede, es que usted tuvo una experiencia traumante. Blythe ríe_

_directora¡LUNÁTICO, que se CALLEN!_

_¡Bien dicho, LUNÁTICO¡Comienzas a caerme bien¿lo sabías!_

_directora¡SIGUE!_

La clase transcurrió apaciblemente entre dudas de James, Remus y Sirius y alguna de otro alumno. En las demás materias, la política de clase fue semejante y el resultado también.

Para el final del día, Gryffindor tenía unos cuantos puntos más ya que los profesores contentos porque habían estudiado habían decidido premiarlos.

–Nunca me imaginé que nos iban a dar puntos por hacer preguntas.

–Es porque estudiaron, Lupin –escuchan una voz que responde–, aunque si no les interesa, creo que podemos sacarles los puntos.

–Ah, profesora McGonagall –dice el chico asombrado, no se había imaginado que la iba a encontrar en los pasillos casi en la entrada de la Torre Gryffindor–, no, no es necesario que nos retire los puntos. No estábamos criticando lo que habían hecho, simplemente no era lo que esperábamos, no habíamos estudiado para ser remunerados, además de con quitarnos las dudas, con puntos, pero lo agradecemos enor...

–Bien, Lupin, mejor cállese. ¿Piensan entrar a la Torre o van a quedarse acá parados aquí esperando a que sea la media noche?

–¿Podemos? –pregunta James.

–Puedes intentarlo y ver las consecuencias.

–No, creo que no nos interesa, profesora –le responde James adelantándose hacia el retrato de la Dama Gorda. Dice la contraseña, y se corre galantemente, cediéndole el paso...

_¿Por..._

_directora¡Blythe!_

_OK_

...a la subdirectora. Ésta pasa, le agradece, y continúa, separándose de los chicos. Se dirige a una alumna de un grado menor, famosa por las ventas. Los chicos no pensaban que traficara droga, pero sí cosas ilegales. Supusieron que la habían descubierto. La chica mira a la profesora con cara inexpresiva para ser una Gryffindor, y, en voz baja para que nadie...

_directora: Blythe¡no interesa que es lo que sucede con esa alumna, sólo la historia de los protagonistas!_

_Lo siento, tía, no sucederá de nuevo._

_directora: Ni vos creés eso, Blythe._

James, Remus y mi... digo, y Sirius se quedaron hasta tarde, como siempre, conversando. Ellos tres; cierto muchacho petiso, de cara gorda y estúpida y voz aún más idiota; y otras tres chicas.

Remus y Amy, entretenidos solitos para no perder la costumbre. James; el muchacho petiso, de cara gorda y estúpida y voz aún más idiota; y Lily, juegan a un juego muggle que Lily les enseñó y el cual los entretuvo bastante tiempo. Sirius y Susan juegan un partido de Ajedrez mágico; y, por increíble que parezca, no pelean: están demasiado concentrados en el juego para ello y lo que sucediera al final los afectaría, era un partido que ambos están tomando como personal.

–A5 Caballo –y el caballo negro se desplaza allí abatiendo el alfil de Sirius.

–Reina, A5 –vengando así su caballo y:– jaque.

–Rey, E8 –el Rey se mueve lentamente, disfrutando el que no le pudieran hacer nada.

–Alfil, H5, jaque –dice Sirius concentrado, mientras su alfil, agresivamente ocupa el sitio, quedando en diagonal con el Rey quien acababa de salvarse de un peligro y ahora queda de nuevo en otro.

–Caballo, H5

El caballo se mueve velozmente para salvar a su Rey, pero antes de llegar al destino...

¡BOOM!

El tablero, así como las fichas, vuelan hacia todos lados.

–¿Qué han hecho? –preguntan al unísono Sirius y Susan.

Los otros tres no responden, se encuentran en el piso llorando (literalmente en el caso de James) de la risa.

Los ofendidos comienzan a gritar, con lo que hacen que la risa de sus amigos aumente. Los chicos, habían hecho explotar eso en parte porque ya habían terminado con su juego y estaban aburridos, eso es lo que había dicho James, el "pensador" de la "broma"; pero por otro lado, el morocho sabía que si alguno perdía sería demasiado para su orgullo y sería lastimado y esa era la otra razón (que "pesaba" mucho más).

Luego de un rato, el muchacho petiso, de cara gorda y estúpida y voz aún más idiota, dice:

–¿Y Remus y Kent?

–Habrán salido, sotonto –es la no muy amable respuesta de Sirius, aún enojado por el resultado de un partido que creía a punto de ganar.

Rato antes de eso, en el mismo lugar:

–Amy, te quiero mostrar algo¿vienes?

–¿Qué nos dirán si nos encuentran?

–No lo harán.

Salen sin hacer ruido, aunque no es necesario, todos están muy concentrados.

–Ven –dice Remus una vez fuera tomando la mano de la chica. Ella no responde más que siguiéndolo. Atraviesan el Castillo y salen por una puerta disimulada que Amy no conocía, pero que Remus había usado un montón de veces.

Es una oscura noche, sin luna, y las estrellas brillan como nunca.

–_Lumus _–susurra Remus, y Amy lo imita continuación.

Con las varitas encendidas, se dirigen hacia el Lago.

–Vamos –dice Remus, se acuesta cerca de la orilla del lago y apaga su varita–. Mira el cielo.

Amy se acuesta y hace lo que él. Extasiada ante la belleza del cielo, apenas puede hablar; de todos modos, no es algo necesario.

–Esta noche, unos cometas producto de la colisión de dos planetas lejanos pasarán cerca. Será...

Y se calla al ver el fenómeno del que hablaba. Un montón de cometas pasan dejando estelas en el oscuro cielo.

Mucho después, aún inundados por la magia de haber visto el cielo juntos, entran en la sala común donde se despiden y cada uno se retira a dormir y soñar con el otro y ese mágico e inolvidable momento que habían pasado juntos.

FIN.

Nota de la narradora:

¡Necesito insulina¡Rápido, insulina!

lunático¿Por?

No importa...

Veamos... último capítulo de este maravilloso fict... ¡No me extrañen!

Respondo los rr's:

Marta Black: Espero que te haya gustado lo demás de la historia.

¡Madres! Siempre creen que la computadora es dañina, y que la ciberadicción también.

¡Gracias!

Alyssa¡Gracias! Has agrandado mi ego...

LUNÁTICO¿Más? Vamos a tener que comprarle un mundo para él solito...

¡Qué irreverente! -lo hechiza- ¡Para que aprendas a respetar a tus mayores!

¡Fuiste la única que dejó un rr en cada capítulo, y largos!... ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!

Y un regalo para Alyssa: -LUNÁTICO comienza a cantar el "feliz cumpleaños"-. ¡Suerte con la PC!

Casi me olvido¿y cuándo actualizás vos? Desde que lei por primera vez tus ficts no lo has hecho...?

Sobre la Sección Prohibida: creo que podrías ir vos y yo te ayudo luego con la investigación...

LUNÁTICO¡Miedosa!

No soy miedosa... No está permitido, por algo será.

Mi: Es peor que Hermione, no rompe las reglas

mi: Por algo está prohibido

¡Yo sé hablar sola! –LUNÁTICO canta algo refiriendo a la poca valentía de los Slytherin. Blythe lo vuelve a hechizar-.

Nos vemos...

Sira¡Gracias por tus rr's, vo'! –se escucha a mi y Mi cantando: "¡el humo te cubrió, y lograste escapar..."-

Puedes continuar diciendo que mis ficts son hermosos (ya que es cierto y mi ego es expandidle y no tiene problemas con seguir creciendo). –"recuerdo de una vez, los días que perdí..."

LUNÁTICO¡Nos va a ocupar el Universo entero!

Me preguntaste varias cosas que respondiste vos... ¿no estás más que un poco loca? Digo¿tus niveles de cordura son los suficientes para vivir fuera de un internado?... –"lo que fue una vez, lo quiero siempre"-

Sobre mi otro fict: tía Gabrielle accedió a quitar el fict (no fui yo sola, el cuerpo ejectuvo –al que se suponía que iba a entrar al cumplir los 16, pero no me dejaron- permitió quitarlo). Mi sangre no toleraba tanta azúcar, no podía continuarlo y no me gustaba, era insalubre. Si querés continuarlo vos... -"voy a beber tus ojos rojos..."-

¡Gracias por los rr!

Me despido por ahora

Blythe

Mi, mi y Blythe: "Borracho por demás, clavado al mostrador, todo parece derrumbarse..."

Notas de la autora:

Alyssa: no puedo seguir esta historia, por mucho que me gustaría; no hay más trama; sería como las novelas, inventar redecillas sólo para que no termine. Pero gracias.

Gracias a todos los que leyeron el fict, y aún recibo rr's...

Tengo planeada una continuación de este fict, algunas líneas pero probablemente tarde algo en subirlo (se puede apresurar el proceso con una importante dosis de reviews, mail al respecto, misivas en general. pedido solidario¿alguien que tenga insulina? yo no sé dónde la consigo

Nos leemos

Blythe-

Usted acaba de presenciar una producción realizada por Felagund Company,

con control de Elisabeth Felagund.


End file.
